darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mahjarrat Memories/Transcript
Starting out *'Kharshai:' Hello again, my friend. *'Player:' Hello, Kharshai. *'Kharshai:' I've been experimenting with the technique I used to hide my own memories. *'Kharshai:' I have an idea, but I'll need your help. *Tell me more. **'Kharshai:' I understand you've been developing the ability to channel the energy and memories of Guthix? **'Player:' Yes, why? **'Kharshai:' Before my 'hibernation', I did a great deal of research into the nature of Mahjarrat memory. **'Kharshai:' I believe it may be possible to 'read' fragmentary memories from an environment in which a Mahjarrat has spent a great deal of time. **'Kharshai:' I have fashioned a device to allow this, but I cannot use it myself because I lack your ability in divination. **I have some questions. ***'Kharshai:' What do you want to know about Mahjarrat memories? ***Why would I want to collect them? ****'Kharshai:' I am hoping to learn something about the plans or natures of my kindred. ****'Kharshai:' I seek an end to this destructive conflict between Zamorakians and Zarosians. ****'Kharshai:' Once we were one tribe, united. I would see that again. *****I want to ask something else ***What do I get for doing this? ****'Kharshai:' I have nothing to offer but whatever knowledge may be contained in the memories. ****'Kharshai:' They may be invaluable secrets, or worthless trivia. Who can say? ****'Kharshai:' However, I am sure the process will increase your ability in - what did you call it? Divination. ***How does divination work on Mahjarrat? ****'Kharshai:' The same way it works on anything else. ****'Player:' But divination only works with divine energies. Hence the name. ****'Kharshai:' Indeed. Whatever source it was that gave Guthix his power, I believe that Mahjarrat derive from the same source, or something similar. ***I'm done with asking questions. **Let's get on with it then. ***'Kharshai:' Very well. I must ask one thing. ***'Kharshai:' I cannot afford to alert the other Mahjarrat of my activities and plans. ***'Kharshai:' I will give you the device, but you must not discuss with them anything you uncover with it, or the device itself. ***'Kharshai:' I have an old enchanted imperial contract. If you sign it, you will be bound to your agreement. *** **You read the contract. It is simple and clearly laid out. It doesn't seem to contain any trickery** ***Sign the contract. **** **You sign the contract, and feel a tingle run over your body.** ****'Kharshai:' Good. Before you can use the device, it needs to be charged with divine memories. ****'Kharshai:' You will need to charge it with around five hundred memories of sufficient quality before you can use it. ****'Player:' Alright. ****'Kharshai:' Take the charged device to an area you believe one of my kindred may have spent time, and operate it there. ****'Kharshai:' If you are correct, you should be able to recover a vestige of their presence from the environment. ****'Kharshai:' Bring it back to me and I will transcribe it for you. ****'Kharshai:' You will need to recharge the device after each successful use. **** **Kharshai hands you a small box. ****'Player:' Isn't this the same box your memories were stored in? ****'Kharshai:' Waste not, want not. ***Don't sign the contract. ****'Kharshai:' Very well. Return to me if you change your mind. **I'm not interested right now. *Not at the moment, I want to ask about something else. Talking to Kharshai again *'Kharshai:' What do you want to know about Mahjarrat memories? **'Player:' What do I do again? ***'Kharshai:' Take the charged device to an area you believe one of my kindred may have spent time, and operate it there. ***'Kharshai:' If you are correct, you should be able to recover a vestige of their presence from the environment. ***'Kharshai:' Bring it back to me and I will transcribe it for you. **'Player:' Why would I want to collect them? ***'Kharshai:' I am hoping to learn something about the plans or natures of my kindred. ***'Kharshai:' I seek an end to this destructive conflict between Zamorakians and Zarosians. ***'Kharshai:' Once we were one tribe, united. I would see that again. **'Player:' What do I get for doing this? ***'Kharshai:' I have nothing to offer but whatever knowledge may be contained in the memories. ***'Kharshai:' They may be invaluable secrets, or worthless trivia. Who can say? ***'Kharshai:' However, I am sure the process will increase your ability in - what did you call it? Divination. **'Player:' How does divination work on Mahjarrat? ***'Kharshai:' The same way it works on anything else. ***'Player:' But divination only works with divine energies. Hence the name. ***'Kharshai:' Indeed. Whatever source it was that gave Guthix his power, I believe that Mahjarrat derive from the same source, or something similar. **'Player:' Would this cave be a good place to find a memory? *** Kharshai looks around the cave ***'Kharshai:' Yes, I have spent a long time down here. I wonder what echo these walls have recorded? Operating Engrammeter at Fight Arena *'Player:' Nothing here. Khazard must be too young to have left a memory. Operating Engrammeter at Zamorak's camp *'Player:' Nothing here. It must not work on gods or half-Mahjarrat. Handing in Memories First Memory *'Player:' I have a memory for you. *'Kharshai:' Give it to me, and I will attempt to interpret it and transcribe what I learn. *You hand the memory carefully to Kharshai. *Kharshai presses the memory against his forehead, where it fades into him and vanishes. *'Kharshai:' That is... extraordinary. I can feel the memory merging with my own. *'Kharshai:' So powerful... *Kharshai looks distant. *'Kharshai:' What a powerful experience! Please, bring me more. *Kharshai transcribes the memory into a book for you. *'Kharshai:' There. Make of it what you will. *Kharshai hands you the book. You have been awarded 25,000 Divination XP. Other Memories *'Player:' I have a memory for you. *'Kharshai:' Yes... Yes, I feel it. I remember it. *Kharshai transcribes the memory into a book for you. *'Kharshai:' There. Make of it what you will. *Kharshai hands you the book. You have been awarded 25,000 Divination XP. Kharshai's Memory *'Kharshai:' My own memory, how vivid. *Kharshai looks distressed as he relives the memory. *'Kharshai:' That is not an experience I wished to relive, bit it may provide you with some insight. *Kharshai transcribes the memory into a book for you. *'Kharshai:' There. Make of it what you will. Completing the Miniquest *'Player:' I have a memory for you. *'Kharshai:' Yes... Yes, I feel it. I remember it. *Kharshai transcribes the memory into a book for you. *'Kharshai:' There. Make of it what you will. *Kharshai hands you the book. You have been awarded 25,000 Divination XP. *'Kharshai:' You have brought me one memory from each Mahjarrat still active in recent history. *'Kharshai:' While I have gained some insight into my kindred, most of these memories seem to be ancient. *'Kharshai:' There is nothing about their plans, and the dissenting Zamorakians that perhaps could have been useful are already dead. *'Kharshai:' I have experienced something else, though. With each memory absorbed, I think I also absorbed a fragment of that Mahjarrat's lost power. *'Kharshai:' Perhaps this is somehow connected to the withering we experience between the Rituals. *'Player:' Are you more powerful now? *'Kharshai:' Only to a minute degree. It could take a hundred years to recover enough memories to make a difference. *'Kharshai:' It does, however, suggest another potential avenue of research. I will investigate the possibilities further. *'Kharshai:' Now that we know how it works, I wonder what would happen if you used the charged device back on our home world of Freneskae? *'Kharshai:' I can't see how you would ever have the opportunity to visit, but it's worth bearing in mind. *'Kharshai:' In the meantime, thank you for doing this for me. I hope you have learned something of interest, even if it was no immediate use. *You have received 150,000 Divination bonus XP. But wait, there's more... *You have unlocked the Legatus and Pontifex titles. But wait, there's even more... *At the Ritual Site, you found a strange doll. You can find it in the Pets interface. But wait, there's one more thing... *While you were in the Jaldraocht Pyramid, you found a discarded hat. You can find it in the Wardrobe interface. Post-miniquest *'Kharshai:' Thank you for recovering the memories for me, my friend. Transcript